


So Good at Being Bad

by flowers_and_thorns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowers_and_thorns/pseuds/flowers_and_thorns
Summary: There’s something about Yamaguchi’s spineless, pitiful submissive streak that makes Tsukishima want to treat him wrong. And maybe that’s just what Yamaguchi wants more than anything.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	So Good at Being Bad

**Author's Note:**

> There isn’t nearly enough smutty fic about these two! I really wanted more fic of dominant Tsukki / submissive Yamaguchi, so I decided to write some. By the way, this isn’t meant to be a realistic or healthy portrayal of BDSM, which should involve more negotiation, safe words and explicit consent in real life, so please keep in that in mind.

Finally! It was Friday—and the last class of the day, so Yamaguchi could not sit still in his desk.

“You’re still staying the night at my house to study, right?” Yamaguchi said, craning his neck over toward Tsukishima, who sat in the desk next to him.

Tsukishima tsked with annoyance. “Yeah, obviously,” he said, trying to concentrate on his work.

“Sorry,” Yamaguchi said, sinking back into his seat. He looked over at his best and only friend hoping to get his attention as the teacher walked by. Tsukishima adjusted his glasses, pointedly ignoring him. “D-do you actually want to come?” he asked quietly.

Tsukishima sighed in exasperation and Yamaguchi flinched fearfully. “Our next English test is on Monday, and I need your help,” he said flatly.

“Right.”

Yamaguchi began tapping his pencil on his desk and tapping his foot, his leg jouncing up and down with nervousness. “But do you actually want—”

"Yamaguchi?"

"What?"

“Just shut up. _"_

“O-okay.”

There was a pause.

“You can use my bed.” “Okay.” “I can sleep on the floor, it’s no problem.” “Alright.” “I can also pay for your ticket on the train.” “Not necessary.” “Seriously it’s no problem.” “I honestly don't care.”

At times like these, when Yamaguchi was the most nervous about Tsukishima's friendship, he ironically found himself annoying Tsukki the most. He knew that every time he “checked in” with Tsukki about any plans they had made or if he needed or wanted anything or if he was annoyed with him or wanted to be around him, it only made his friend more irritated. And yet he couldn’t stop himself.

As they made their way home after school, Yamaguchi was fidgeting and visibly struggling not to check in with Tsukishima more, and he knew his friend could tell and was sighing with annoyance. “Tsukki, if you don’t want to come, you don’t have to—“”

“Jesus Christ, you can be so pathetic sometimes. Please shut the fuck up already.”

Yamaguchi felt his face getting hot. They had been friends for years and Tsukishima had always been impatient and mean to him. But over summer break, Yamaguchi had discovered something about himself: he was gay. And once he figured that out, he started to realize that his feelings for Tsukishima weren’t just those of a friend. When school started back up, things felt different. Yamaguchi wasn’t his usual ingratiating self when Tsukki made a mean comment. Instead, he’d become strangely quiet and aloof, avoiding his gaze and staring off dreamily, or otherwise jerk in surprise and act flustered. For the rest of the trip to his house, Yamaguchi avoided looking at his friend and neither of them said anything else.

When they got to Yamaguchi's house, his mother wasn’t back home yet. They headed straight for Yamaguchi’s room and dropped off their backpacks. “D-do you want anything?” Yamaguchi stammered, finally breaking the silence.

“Why are you acting even weirder than usual?” Tsukishima asked.

“I-I’ll get you something.” Yamaguchi darted from the room and found a couple cans of soda in the fridge downstairs. When he came back, he found Tsukishima sitting at his desk, the contents of his internet history up on the screen. The list of site visits Yamaguchi had made recently was filled with incriminating search results and video titles like “gay face fuck,” “gay porn,” “huge cock,” etc.

Yamaguchi knew he hadn’t left any of that up on his screen, that Tsukishima must have pulled it up on purpose. “W-what are you doing?” Yamaguchi stammered, rushing to the computer to x out the window.

“You’ve been acting weird lately.” Tsukishima pushed up his glasses. “And I wanted to know why.”

Despite his incredible embarrassment, Yamaguchi felt his heart flutter at the special attention his friend was giving him. Tsukishima made a cruel clucking sound with his tongue at what must have been an obvious rush of happiness on Yamaguchi's face.

“Don’t get it twisted—it’s not like I care," Tsukishima said as he stood up from Yamaguchi's desk.

Yamaguchi swallowed. “You probably think I’m disgusting, don’t you?”

“You think I am so close-minded to care about someone’s preferences? What does it matter?”

“You’re okay with it?”

Tsukishima shrugged. “That’s not the secret though." His eyes locked directly onto Yamaguchi’s, boring deep into him with that scary, all-knowing perception he was known for. “Otherwise, why would you be acting normal around everyone else but me?”

Yamguchi’s eyes fell to the floor.

“I’m guessing you have a thing for me. You want to do the nasty things you’ve been looking up online with me.”

“Th-that’s not— No way… We’re _friends.”_

The flat line of Tsukishima’s mouth twisted up into a small, cocky smirk. He took a step closer to Yamaguchi. “No wonder you haven’t been able to look me in the eye lately.”

Yamaguchi bowed, his cheeks burning. “I’m sorry! Please forget it!”

“Oh? Forget that my best friend has been jerking it to the thought of me? How could I forget that?”

“I haven’t!”

Tsukishima gripped Yamaguchi by the chin. “Tell me, what did you imagine when you were getting off?”

“Stop it…”

“Are you telling me what to do?”

“N-no… I’m sorry…” He pulled away and bowed again.

Tsukishima laughed coldly. “The least you can do is be honest with me. After all, those dirty thoughts were about _me_. You made _me_ the object of your sick fantasies while jerking it like a little pervert.” He leaned in and whispered so close to Yamaguchi his breath tickled his ear, making him squirm. “So tell me: what did you think about?

Yamaguchi’s hands balled into fists, his nails digging into his palms. “I-I—” Heat poured down his face and his neck; he was sure he was blushing brilliantly. “I...took it into my mouth…”

“Took it? Took what?”

“Your…” Yamguchi swallowed. “Please don’t make me say it.”

Tsukishima laughed again, the heat of his breath washing over his skin and leaving goosebumps when it receded. “So when you’re all alone and able to fantasize about anything you want, what you imagine is sucking _me_ off?”

Tears were squeezing out of Yamguchi’s eyes. “I know I’m terrible,” he whispered.

“Have a spine.” He gripped a handful of Yamaguchi’s long hair and pulled, making the boy wince. “Don’t you have any self-respect at all? Aren’t you angry at me for going on your online history? For embarrassing you and making fun of you?”

Yamaguchi was quivering violently. “I don’t know…” he whimpered.

Tsukishima tsked and released Yamaguchi forcefully causing him to stumble backward. “Suck my dick.”

“What?”

“You want to, right? So do it.” But Yamaguchi just stood there fidgeting, his eyes on the floor, unable to speak or look anywhere near Tsukishima. “Get on your knees, and do it,” he barked, shoving Yamaguchi’s down by the shoulders. The shorter boy collapsed to his knees.

“You...you want me to?”

Tsukishima snorted. “Who doesn’t want their dick sucked?” He went to the bedroom door and locked it and returned to stand in front of Yamaguchi, who was still on his knees.

Hands shaking badly, Yamaguchi started fumbling with the button and zipper of Tsukishima’s jeans. He managed to prize them open and pull them down slightly, revealing gray boxer briefs underneath, which were stretched taut with a half erection.

Yamaguchi paused and glanced up at his friend, who met him with his typical placid expression, a slight sign of impatience evident in his pursed lips.

“Well?” 

After a brief pause, Yamaguchi freed the erection from the gray boxers. It was already huge, even at half mast. Yamaguchi stroked it until it got completely hard, Tsukishima making not even the slightest sound or movement. Yamaguchi wondered if he was even doing it right, but he didn’t dare look up now.

“Alright, go on.”

Because it was so huge and Yamaguchi had never done anything like this before, he hesitated, puzzling over how to angle his mouth over the head. Tsukishima sighed with exasperation. “You idiot. You didn’t learn anything from all those gay porn videos?”

With a sudden surge of bravery, he put his lips to the tip and ran his tongue over the slit, registering a sharp jolt from Tsukishima’s body that made Yamaguchi’s heart pound. Even the cool collected megane could be caught off guard sometimes, it seemed. But Yamaguchi froze again, his lips still on the head of his best friend’s penis.

After a long pause, he tsked loudly again. “You can’t do anything right, can you?” he grumbled, flicking Yamaguchi on the forehead sharply. Yamaguchi peered up at Tsukishima’s cold face looming over him with its judgmental, condescending look. But as Yamaguchi took Tsukishima more into his mouth, that face crumpled into a frown of pleasure. Emboldened, Yamagushi moved his head up and down only taking in a few inches of the massive erection as he worked his hand up and down the base of the cock. Even he could tell his movements were sloppy and erratic.

“You’re terrible at this,” Tsukishima said.

Without warning, Tsukishima shoved Yamaguchi’s head down firmly, hitting the back of his throat with his dick, causing the boy to gag.

“Choke on it,” he said, voice devoid of emotion. “You want it don’t you?”

Yamaguchi released a muffled groan and nodded his head obediently.

“Good.” Suddenly, Tsukishima was stroking his hair and shivers shot straight up Yamaguchi’s spine at the unexpectedly gentle touch. “Good boy.”

Yamaguchi did his best to maneuver up and down the shaft but pre-cum and saliva were filling his mouth and dripping from his lips and he was gagging hard, his eyes burning with tears.

“Poor baby,” Tsukishima said in a mocking baby voice. “Is it too much for you? Do you want to stop?” He grabbed Yamaguchi’s hair and pulled, hard.

Yamaguchi groaned and let out a muffled noise. Tsukishima pulled out.

Yamaguchi moved immediately, opening his lips to take Tsukishima’s dick back like a hungry child.

But Tsukishima drew away from him. “Beg for it.”

Panting, Yamaguchi said, “I want to suck your dick.”

Tsukishima pulled his hair hard this time, until Yamaguchi was whining in pain. “Do you think I care what you want? Beg.”

“Please—please let me suck your dick.”

He released Tsukishima, letting his body slump back to the floor. “Better.”

He maneuvered his cock back to Yamaguchi, who took it eagerly back into his mouth.

But as Yamaguchi made sloppy work of his first ever blow job, Tsukishima continued to grunt and tsk impatiently. Cursing with irritation, he shoved Yamaguchi to the wall, gripped his head in both his hands and slid more of his length into Yamaguchi’s mouth. Steadily, he began thrusting his dick in and out, fucking his face. Yamaguchi groaned and gagged, blinking back more hot tears as he writhed against the wall.

Then Tsukishima pushed his dick past the back of Yamaguchi’s mouth and slid down his throat, causing him to choke. Tsukishima slid all the way in, his pelvis pressed firmly against his face, penis shoving down the tight canal of his throat. He was fully deepthroating him. He pumped up and down with merciless thrusts, Yamaguchi’s head smacking against the wall as he let out muffled cries.

Tsukishima pumped in and out faster and faster, panting and grunting out curses. Then he shuddered and came, cum sticky and warm shooting down Yamaguchi’s throat and mouth as he pulled out. Yamaguchi doubled over coughing, cum and drool dripping down his chin.

Tsukishima took Yamaguchi’s chin in his hand. “You like that?” He slid his thumb between Yamaguchi’s lips and shoved his index finger inside. Yamaguchi shut his eyes and obediently sucked them. “You little slut.” He lifted his foot and pressed it between Yamaguchi’s legs. “You’re hard.”

Slipping his mouth off Tsukishima's fingers, Yamaguchi peered up at Tsukishima. “Fuck me,” he said breathlessly.

“Did I say you could talk?” He ground his foot into Yamaguchi’s erection, making the boy yelp and then shoved his fingers back into his mouth. “Well?”

Yamaguchi shook his head, staring up at that cold face as Tsukishima rubbed Yamaguchi’s hard-on with his foot, the boy bucking into his motions, quivering desperately. “ _Unh ah!_ ” he gasped, gripping Tsukishima’s pant leg.

Then Tsukishima drew back, lifting his foot from his erection and removing his fingers from the other boy's mouth. “You know what? I think I’ll just leave you like this. I’m not going to let you come.”

“Please, _please_ fuck me. Please...”

Tsukishima knocked Yamaguchi prone with his foot, and stepped directly on his erection, causing the boy to moan and squirm beneath him as he lie flat on his back on the floor.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and then the sound of a turning door handle. Yamaguchi froze in fear. His mother was home.

But the door handle clicked and rattled and the knock came again. “Tadashi, honey? Why is this door locked?”

“Mom—w-we’re trying to study!” To his shock, Tsukishima began rubbing him again with his foot. “ _Unh_ —not now—” he pleaded.

“What? Honey?”

“N-nothing!” His ears burned as his hips jerked up into Tsukishima’s rhythmic strokes through his pants, and he felt himself getting damp between his legs, exhaling through gritted teeth.

“Are you two ready for dinner, or do you want me to keep it warm for you for later?”

Tsukishima’s foot rubbed more insistently, causing Yamaguchi to barely suppress a moan. “We’re ready now, Ms. Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima’s deep voice said with a sweetness that completely clashed with the malicious grin on his face. Yamaguchi jolted in shock—Tsukki was going to make him wait. He grimaced at the irony: Tsukishima reserved that special sweet voice only for Yamaguchi’s mother, who Yamaguchi was sure had the highest opinion of him and had no idea what a nasty bully he was. If only his mother could see him jerking her son off with his foot like some fucked up fetishist.

“Oh, alright! I’ll meet you two downstairs then.”

Tsukishima stepped off of Yamaguchi and gave him a long scrutinizing look. “You’re a mess,” he said. “Wash your face, you pervert.”

When Yamaguchi got to the bathroom, he saw that Tsukishima was right: his face was tear-stained and his eyes were red and puffy, and little crusts of drool and cum lingered around his mouth and in streaks down his chin. His hair was also a mess: strands near his face were also sticky with cum and the back stood on end where Tsukishima had grabbed him earlier. Just seeing his own reflection made his erection jump. He switched on the faucet and splashed cold water on his face and brushed his hair, hoping he could erase the evidence before he joined his mother for dinner. His chest tightened and cock throbbed at the prospect of having just been face fucked by his best friend while his mother sat there eating with them both, completely unaware.

At dinner, the two sat next to each other across Yamaguchi’s mother at a Western style table with a table cloth, which Tsukishima took full advantage of. He would talk with an uncharacteristic honeyed voice, as she peppered him with questions about school and how he was doing, and then with no warning he’d casually run his hand up Yamaguchi’s thigh under the table, sending an electric shock through his body, or pet him between the legs with just one or two firm strokes, causing him to drop his fork or sigh.

“You’re acting so strange tonight, dear.”

“J-just tired.”

With her chin propped on stepped hands, his mother tilted her head and smiled at Tsukishima with a look of admiration she reserved only for him. “I’m so glad Tadashi has you as a friend. I don’t know what he would do without you. He’s such a nervous little thing.” She stood up and began clearing the table. The instant she left the dining room with the dishes, Tsukishima dug his fingers deep into Yamaguchi’s balls.

“Unghh!!” he groaned loudly, face-planting the table.

“Something wrong?” his mother chimed from the kitchen.

“Uh! I just realized I forgot a textbook at school!”

Tsukishima cocked an amused eyebrow at his quick thinking.

“Should we go pick it up?

“N-no, it’s safe at the gym…”

Gingerly, he tucked himself under the waistband of his shorts and followed Tsukishima up the stairs back to his room.

“You’re crazy,” he said, glaring at Tsukishima.

“I don’t like your tone. Lie on the bed.”

Yamaguchi did what he was told, his heart fluttering in anticipation. But Tsukishima just sat at his desk and pulled a textbook out of his backpack.

“I think you should lie there with that erection while I finish my homework.”

Yamaguchi gasped and jerked up to a sitting position. “Are you serious?”

A dark expression cast over Tsukishima’s pale features as he stood up from the desk and slowly and menacingly made his way over to the bed. He stood over Yamaguchi, that terrifying look still on his face. 

“Don’t move. Don’t touch yourself. Be a good boy and wait until you get what you deserve.”

Yamaguchi watched Tsukishima return to the desk hunch over his work, glancing at the textbook and writing silently, checking his notes. His dick hard and throbbing, Yamaguchi stared at the back of Tsukishima’s blond head willing the cold, calculated megane to give him release.

After fifteen agonizing minutes, Tsukishima stood up and came back over to Yamaguchi. He finally pulled the boy’s length from his shorts and stroked it, causing him to sigh in desperation. But then Tsukishima stopped and straightened, smirking down at him as Yamaguchi stared up with pleading eyes. And he returned to the desk to work without a word.

Yamaguchi’s dick twitched and stood at attention, red and exposed. He squirmed helplessly, afraid if he said or did anything it would lengthen his punishment.

Periodically, Tsukishima would get up and Yamaguchi’s chest would tighten with anticipation, hoping he’d finally, finally get release. But Tsukishima would stoop over the bed and jerk Yamaguchi’s erection a few times or turn him over, and sink a finger deep into his opening causing him to yelp at the painful yet irresistible pressure. He’d only give him a few pumps and then, saying nothing, would just leave him writhing or groaning. And he’d resume working at his desk as if nothing interesting were happening.

Finally, after almost an hour of this, Tsukishima closed his textbook and dropped his pencil to the desk with a soft clatter before stretching his arms casually, the smooth ridges of his back flexing under the white shirt of his school uniform. He stood and strode over to the bed again, his face still betraying no emotion. Yamaguchi’s cock was still rock hard, oozing pre-cum as the boy bit his lip and felt his whole body shaking.

“Hmm… I don’t know if you want it badly enough.”

Yamaguchi’s hips bucked up in desperation. “I do,” he choked. “I need it. Please.”

A deep menacing chuckle purred in Tsukishima’s throat as he tilted his head and studied Yamaguchi with a smug upturn of his lips. “You’re a greedy little slut.”

He pulled Yamaguchi’s underwear up and over his firm erection and began stroking him through the fabric. Yamaguchi thrust into Tsukishima’s hand desperately and groaned through gritted teeth: the touch through his underwear was not enough.

And when Yamaguchi’s body would start to tense or his hips start to thrust more urgently, Tsukishima would pin his hips down and stroke more slowly, edging him away from orgasm. Yamaguchi couldn’t stand it, the touch was just enough to keep him hard, but not enough for him to get off, keeping him suspended in a valley of excruciating desire. He begged and begged Tsukishima to let him come, to fuck him, but he only returned these pleas with the same cold smile and the same cruel, measured strokes.

Finally, he slid his hand under the waistband of the underwear and started stroking him faster and faster, making it slick with pre-cum, but just before Yamaguchi came he stopped. “Take off your pants.”

Yamaguchi sprung to action, and did what he was told. Tsukishima licked his lips and pushed the boy’s legs wide open. He stroked Yamaguchi’s oozing erection and then thrust his wet fingers in his ass. Yamaguchi groaned and his legs kicked up helplessly.

Tsukishima brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them. “I wonder if you need to wait a bit longer.”

“No, please, fill me now! I need your dick inside me now! Please!” Yamaguchi could feel tears burning in the corners of his eyes. If he was kept on this knife’s edge any longer he was sure he would lose his mind.

Smirking, Tsukishima gripped Yamaguchi’s thighs and hitched his hips up just before Yamaguchi felt an incredible pressure at his entrance, spreading him open. He gritted his teeth and gripped the bed sheets, bracing himself against the pain, as Tsukishima’s penis, slick with cum, slid inside.

Yamaguchi cried out as Tsukishima slid in deeper and Tsukishima tossed a pillow at his face. “Keep it down or your mother will hear, you whore.” Yamaguchi pulled the pillow over his face, muffling his voice.

Tsukishima was only pumping with a few inches of his length and Yamaguchi was already on the verge of coming, feeling his eyes roll back into his head and his back arch urgently. But when he was just on the edge, Tsukishima gripped the base of his penis.

“Not yet, you bitch,” he said, inching his dick deeper inside, which made Yamaguchi keen into his pillow, twitching desperately. He felt like he was being split open, as Tsukishima’s huge hard cock pushed into his asshole. Finally, when the full length of his dick was inside, he heard Tsukishima let out a groan of his own, the first moment he seemed to lose a bit of his own composure. “It’s so tight,” he breathed.

Twitching, Yamaguchi wriggled against Tsukishima’s cock, feeling a burst of pleasure as the erection prodded his prostate. Finally Tsukishima began to thrust deep in and out with long, swift strokes, stretching and filling him, letting out his own strangled grunts. Yamaguchi shifted the pillow from his face to see the absolutely erotic sight of his friend’s usually composed face overwhelmed with pleasure, his lips parted, eyes shut and brow furrowed as he gasped and thrust his hard cock in and out of him.

Without the protection of the pillow, Yamaguchi choked back a moan. “Let me come! Please let me come!” he said, his voice strangled and tears spilling from his eyes. To his surprise Tsukishima gripped his chin and leaned over him and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

He wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s neck and moaned into his mouth, feeling the other boy’s tongue slick against his own. Finally, Tsukishima released his vice grip on the base of his cock, and Yamaguchi shuddered and came hard, squirting cum all over the both of them. Tsukishima pumped into him a few more times before his body jerked and Yamaguchi was filled with the other boy’s cum.

Then they both collapsed onto the bed, breathless and spent.

*

When Tsukishima awoke the next morning, Yamaguchi was lying beside him, holding him tightly like a child clutching an over sized stuffed animal. Tsking, he shoved the freckled boy away and sat up. But Yamaguchi continued sleeping soundly, his breaths slow. Even in sleep, Yamaguchi had the same weak and vulnerable look that made Tsukishima want to cut him with mean remarks and treat him roughly.

Finally, Yamaguchi’s eyes fluttered open and he stretched. When he rolled over and looked up at Tsukishima, he smiled in that sweet innocent way he had. Tsukishima tsked again, feeling his own lips pucker. He wanted to wipe that smile clean off Yamaguchi’s face.

“Let’s get breakfast,” Yamaguchi said, seemingly unaware of Tsukishima’s malicious intentions.

Breakfast went without incident: Tsukishima his fake unusually sunny self around Yamaguchi’s mother, his mother refilling Tsukishima’s cup of coffee and giving Yamaguchi more orange juice. When they were done, it was time to head out to Saturday practice with the volleyball team. Yamaguchi grabbed his sports bag and headed for the door and Tsukishima followed.

“Kei-chan,” came Yamaguchi’s mother’s voice. He stopped in the door way. “You know that he worships you. Treat him too harshly and he will break.”

Stunned, Tsukishima turned and stared at the woman sitting at the table, but she only calmly sipped the cup of tea in her hands, gazing out the kitchen window as if nothing extraordinary had happened. He felt his face and neck coloring and struggled for something to say.

“You will treat him well, won’t you?” she said, peering at her cup. “Or we may have a problem.”

“ _H-hai_ …” he said, his blood running cold.

“Good.”

Tsukishima ran out the front door of the house to find Yamaguchi standing at the porch, waiting for him. “You okay? You seem freaked out.”

Tsukishima nodded, looking distracted.

Yamaguchi shifted awkwardly. “Are we going?”

Tsukishima stepped up to Yamaguchi and stroked a soft hand down his cheek, peering down at him with what he hoped was a reassuring expression. “Are...you alright after last night?”

But Yamaguchi pulled back, his face looking pinched. “W-what are you doing? It’s weird.”

“I was...trying to be nice.”

“Well, stop it,” Yamaguchi said batting Tsukishima’s hand away. He adjusted his backpack and flashed him a mischievous smile. “I like it better when you treat me bad.” Tsukishima bristled as Yamaguchi laughed and walked ahead. For the first time he felt like the tables had turned and everyone was in on a joke except him.

The front door creaked from behind him and he stiffened and turned. Yamaguchi’s mom stood in the door way with her arms crossed and a suspicious eyebrow crooked at him. He laughed nervously before jogging ahead to catch up with his friend. Just what had he gotten himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all liked this! It’s my first time writing something kinky, and I think these two deserve more love! I couldn’t resist the funny twist ending. I just love the idea of Tsukishima thinking of himself as this big bad dom who’s mistreating Yamaguchi, but at the end of the day Yama’s getting exactly what he wants while Tsukki’s now scared to death of being mean bc of his mom… lol! Anyway, let me know what you thought :D


End file.
